


I'll Be Your Wall To Lean On

by SecretService4YourChicken08



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sick Blake, Sick Child, alright I’ll stop, i'm terribly sorry if you really love Blake the girl doesn't deserve the pain, its fluff by the way, its supposed to be like flashbacks, long azz notes, mentioned rape, mentioned self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretService4YourChicken08/pseuds/SecretService4YourChicken08
Summary: Did someone ask for a sick Blake? No? Well too bad!Anyway, Blake's sick and so is another person. Yang (being the awesome person she is) takes care of the two and end up having a nice relaxing day.Also, I don't know how to summarize my own story so, just read to your curiosity.





	I'll Be Your Wall To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this story is also meant to be for my friend. Her name is something I'll always remember and a couple weeks ago, she scared me, we talked, and I tried getting her out of the mind controlling her thoughts.
> 
> I had thought it was just a prank or something since she jokes around a lot, but, I've never hated myself more than that day, that hour. She always smiled whenever we would hang out, she had told me that she thought about suicide before and my friend and I thought we helped her out of that, but, apparently, we didn't reach out enough.
> 
> I've always had a bunch of friends and they were popular, yeah, but, whenever someone leaves me it's just like, 'yeah okay the same thing again, nothing new,' then I met her and we bonded over anime and it felt like I was never alone.
> 
> Until she said something I never want to hear from anyone. I don't want that to happen again, something controlling your thoughts, taking control of your body.
> 
> Here's what I want to say: There is not a world where happiness is always there, there is not a world where hatred is not a factor in a person's life, there is not a single world, where not a single person doesn't have to fight. 
> 
> You are your own person. You control your own life, not that person/voice forcing you to do what they want you to do. You were able to survive life because our strong enough to fight it. When you fight, everyone else fights alongside you, you are not alone in this world. You fall down and drop to the ground, there's still an option to crawl and start your way up again, once you start, never stop. Just because you fell, doesn't mean that you have to stay down, that is your choice. But don't ever think that once you lose/fail/fall/break, that you can't be mended again, you've got a future you've wanted, so get it.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, I know it's not inspirational but I've never been known to comfort people because I have no experience with comfort. Let's get the story going so, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Unedited as always...
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

She coughed into her hand and woke up before the internal alarm in her head went off. Her head felt all, mushed, her vision was still blurry given the fact that she had woken up an hour ago, she used up her entire tissue box, and she felt like a cat in those cartoons; the cat would be laying in bed, feel hot so then the cat took the blanket off, then it got cold and then the cat would put it back on, and then the process would repeat.

There were knocks at her door as well, but she didn't feel obligated to go open the door, she already knew who it was since she had woken up alone in her bed today - for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I'm home!" Her voice resounded throught the house and made her ears twitch at the loudness - which she should be used to - and curled in on herself, feeling cold.

Her wife always woke up early to go on runs while Blake would be asleep and hug the pillow Yang slept on. Yang would cook breakfast after she showered, make coffee, and wake up her two cats.

But, it was a Saturday, which meant no school, and no work until the later hours of the day, not 'six in the morning' like Blake would say whenever Yang woke her up before ten. And this day was also unusual because Blake felt like she was dying. Not unusual for Blake to say (she had said it a lot whenever she was stuck with Yang and Weiss during class periods) but it was certainly unusual for the Faunus to deny the power to get out of bed, use the bathroom and go out into the living room with a book in hand.

Yang's head popped through the door, hair in a ponytail she always did whenever she went to go run, cook, and do other things that made Blake gawk at her gorgeous hair. Blake could barely see her walk into the room through her blurry eyes. All she could make out was that Yang had opened their drawer, taken out a clean shirt and sweatpants, and walked to her side of the bed. Feeling the dip in the mattress, Blake blinked and tried to dismiss the blurry effect her eyes were in.

"Wakey wakey Blakey." Yang brushed her hair away from her face. Placing a gentle kiss between her ears that twitched at the sensation.

”Hmph, I’ve been awake,” Blake grumbled; head popping out from the comfort of the blankets.

Yang chuckled. Pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away abruptly.

"Jesus! Blake! You're burning up!" Yang went to the bathroom before coming back with a soaked towel.

"Nooo!" Blake hid under the covers. She hated the feeling of a cold, wet towel stamped on her forehead, even if it was really hot.

"Blake! You know it works!" Yang set down the towel on the bedside table and straddled her wife.

Blake tried thrashing and tried getting away from Yang but her arms were forced away and stuck to the sides of her head.

Her face was covered in her hair so she shook her head, getting a clear view of Yang's face and her hair spilled over her shoulders. Lilac eyes glistened despite the lack of light in the cold house.

_At this time he would lean down, whisper words of his devoting love in such a creepy way that made her shiver, he would trail his hands down her stomach-_

"Hey," Yang's voice reached out to her. She wasn't above her anymore instead off to the side of the bed, kneeling down probably. "it's just me. Not him, only me." Yang rubbed her cheek before playing a kiss on her temple.

While she was distracted with Yang's lips on her head, she failed to notice the cold towel being draped across her forehead.

A final kiss to her nose, Yang went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Blake took the time to clear her vision and her head. It had been six years since the birth of her daughter. Six years since Adam Taurus had been arrested for his crimes. And almost ten years since she had married the love of her life.

Blake sighed as she could feel the warmth of her forehead transfer into the towel. She just had to choose a wife just had to be so good-looking and know all of the secrets to make her happy. Damn it.

She could barely hear the water from the shower turn off as she twisted in the bed for a more comfortable position, laying on her side, the towel now covering her temple and the side of her head.

"Blakey," Yang cooed. A towel draped over her broad shoulders, a white v-neck shirt covering her upper body and some sweatpants to cover the rest of her. "I'll make some soup for you, okay?" Yang sat down behind her, mattress dipping. 

Blake looked over her shoulder to find Yang resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Yang? What are you doing-" Blake coughed in her hand.

Yang smiled brightly, before planting a kiss in the crook between Blake's shoulder and neck and rubbed her back. "It sounds like you aren't the only one either."

"Wh-what? But-"

"Nope. You two cats stayed out in the snow for longer than what I said!"

Blake buried her head into her pillow. "I just, I've never seen so much snow before..." She mumbled.

"Liar! Atlas' snow was much 'cooler'." 

Blake could imagine the shit-eating-grin on Yang's face.

"Stop."

"Aww, Blake! You know my puns are great! You're just being 'cold'!"

"You say that just because you're not sick."

"Now, now. You know that's 'snot' true!"

Blake groaned loudly. How she managed to fall in love with this stupid, gorgeous, warm, pun-loving idiot was beyond her. She felt warm arms surround her body and lift her up against the headboard, a pillow behind her back for comfort.

Yang tilted her chin up, a warm smile creeping its way onto Blake's face against her will. Yang kissed her forehead before leaving the room to go check on their little one.

Blake sighed. Tired, happy, but very tired. She yawned, the rest of her body slumping down, head knocking against the wall not minding the pain. Then she remembered, she also did have to check on her daughter.

"Ugh," Blake rubbed her temples. "why did I think that hiding in the snow was a good idea?" She swung her legs out of the comfort of her bed, and placed the towel on the bedside table, cold air wafting through her body.

Yang was loud in the morning today; Blake could hear the pans hit and the flow of water from the faucet.

Blake took a shower that seemed to ease her body just slightly before it went back to its state again. She sneezed and felt her ears pop - which was very painful.

She took one of Yang's hoodies and her sweatpants and it seemed like she was ready to go watch a marathon of shows on the TV.

~

Blake opened the door to find her coughing heavily into a balled up fist. The ears on top of her head laid flat against the top of her head.

"Hey, mom," she coughed again before she could finish.

She walked over to her bed and sat on it, the back of her hand against her forehead. Feeling the intense warmth against her hand she made a small noise with her tongue. Her own head was hot and just as sweaty like her daughter's.

"You're burning. If you were mama this would be normal, but, it seems like you have a fever." Blake stroked her hair, bangs brushed back, disappearing into the rest of her hair. She held back a cough when she breathed in.

"Hey, mom?" Her daughter started, before coughing again. Blake laid down next to her, stroking the base of her ears, hearing a faint rumble in her daughter's chest.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about what death feels like?"

Blake hesitated before asking, "Why would you think that?" her voice curious but not at all intimidating.

Yin shrugged, genuinely unsure. "I don't know. It's just, we had a teacher take some weeks off because of 'the loss of family', my principal said."

Blake only nodded as she ran her fingers in her daughter's tresses. "Well, to answer your question; I have. And, let's just say, it wasn't what _death_ felt like, something else."

Yin's ears flicked, noticing the unusual tone she had never heard from her mother. "What do you mean?"

Blake smiled and shook her head. "You'll know when you're older, and preferably when we aren't sick." Blake kissed her forehead.

Yin smiled before her face scrunched up letting Blake know she was about to sneeze. She quickly grabbed a tissue and covered her mouth and nose before the germs flew in the air. Yin let out a cute and quiet sneeze and her ears flicked again in relief, happy to get it out of her system. 

"Make sure to always cover your mouth and nose before you sneeze, okay?"

"Okay," Yin replied obediently. Blake kissed her forehead again, lingering a little longer before leaving her room to go check on Yang.

She grabbed the stair railing as she climbed down the stairs, hearing her wife whistle a familiar tune and most likely shaking and dancing her hips along. She managed to reach the kitchen with ease but a headache was starting to form. Yang was indeed swinging her hips to her tune and was stirring whatever she was making inside the pot on the stove. Her hair in a ponytail again.

Apparently, her stealthy moves had been noticed because Yang turned around as soon as Blake hopped on top of a counter, sitting with a slumped posture.

"Are you okay? Don't you want to like, lay down on the couch? Or maybe take a nap there? This soup isn't going to be ready for a little bit." Yang suggested adding a bit of salt into the pot.

"No, I should be fine-" Blake yawned, showcasing her true feelings.  _Damn you body. Always against my words._ Blake insulted herself - basically.

Yang laughed and walked over to Blake grabbing her hips and lifting them in the air, a kiss to her lips as Blake's feet touched the cold floor.

Blake buried her head in the crook of Yang's neck, a place where she felt the need to bury her head in any situation. "You could get sick now you know?"

"I'm willing to take the risks. After all, I am wondering what you will do when I get sick. You're not very, how should I put it, you aren't very _slick_  in the kitchen." Yang teased.

Blake wanted to pull away and sleep on the couch. But once again, her body betrayed her mind and she was forced to stay put in Yang's stupidly warm embrace and stick with that stupidly gorgeous face, and that stupidly charming voice, and her god damn stupidly stupid body that her own like a puzzle piece.

Yang swayed lightly. Somehow managing to get Blake's feet on top of her own to allow her to rock on each foot.

Yang kissed her head. Blake's ears flicked with delight at the sensation of the soft lips press into her hair. "Did you see Yin yet?"

"Yeah, she looks as bad as I feel." Blake joked.

"Yeah, it should. She's like a carbon-copy of you. The greatest gift of all time."

Blake lifted her head to press a soft kiss to Yang's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered with no context.

"For what?"

Blake took a deep breath. Her face searching Yang's face for any resentment, any sign of hatred, or the look that she saw in _him._

"Helping me, get through these past six or seven years. Giving me a will to live. Letting Yin have a happy life and continue to be my wife." Yang stopped rocking when Blake tightened her hold on Yang's neck.

"Don't start crying on me now, 'cause once you start you're gonna make me cry then we'll both be crying and the soup will get burnt. Speaking of," Yang hobbled to the stove turning off the heat, Blake still within her embrace.

"What is it anyway?"

"The soup?"

"Yeah, because I don't smell tuna."

"No duh. I don't know how to make tuna soup. It's chicken soup, Summer's recipe."

Blake smiled as she remembered Yang's mother. Not Raven - that woman was long gone from their minds. Summer took care of Yang and Ruby throught their lives, making sure Yang had the same attention and love even though Yang wasn't her child. Summer had passed away due to the flu virus. Yang had only been seventeen at the time. Taiyang was alive and healthy to this day and is an old but cool teacher working at Signal Academy.

"The best cook for Yin and I? Wow, you really ought to deserve an award when I get better. Assuming this soup remedy of yours actually works?"

Yang rolled her eyes, stirring the soup. "Y'know tuna isn't the only that can make you happy."

"I know that. You and Yin make me feel spoiled."

"Good. I'ma 'bout to spoil you with some lovin' once you get better!" Yang kissed her forehead with a loud smack.

Blake shook her head, smiling nonetheless.

~

"I still don't know how you can cook so good."

Blake moaned as she finished her soup. Yang watching her, her eyebrows drawn up in confusion.

"Uh, years of experience..." Yang took a sip of her coffee, conveniently in front of her.

Blake nodded and placed her empty bowl down on the table. Yang stood up to clean her bowl while Blake went to Yin's room to check up on her.

She cracked the door open to see her daughter looking much more alive than when she checked up on her a few minutes ago. Sitting up against her headboard, she was drinking the soup like she had gone days without water in a desert.

Blake leaned on the doorframe smiling at the view before her. Her arms crossed above her chest her ankles crossed over the other as well. She cleared her throat once Yin had set down her bowl with a content smile.

"Feeling better now?"

Yin jumped at hearing her mother's voice thinking that this entire time she was alone. Her hearing having been clogged slightly because she was still sick. But she calmed down when Blake sat on her bed.

"Yep! But I still feel disgusting." She crinkled her nose.

Blake shook her head as she stood up again but slid underneath the covers settling next to Yin. Blake's natural warmth consuming the younger Faunus.

"Hey, mommy?" Yin started, curiosity coursing through her amber eyes.

Blake hummed, indicating that she was listening to her daughter as she ran her hand through her tresses.

"How did you make me?"

Blake absolutely dreaded when this conversation would come. And she dreaded the timing... and today just happened to be the day where everything was going to kick her in the face, whether she liked it or not.

"Uhhhhhh..." Blake dragged, not sure on how to start.

"I mean - how? Aren't you and mama both, like, girls? Can girls get girls pregent?"

"'pregent'?" Blake restated, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah! Isn't that like, how girls give birth?"

Yin. Ever the innocent. Blake would give up everything in order for her to stay that way. Even if dodging this conversation was needed, as long as she didn't do those eyes-

"What about 'give birth'?" Yang magically appeared in the room.

"Give birth!" Yin exclaimed.

Yang laughed. "Yes, but what _about_ giving birth?"

"How I was born!"

Yang's smile faltered a smudge before she started laughing whole-heartedly. 

"You want to know how you were born?" Yang came to stand on the side Yin was laying down.

"Yep!"

"Maybe another time. When you won't forget it." Yang kissed her forehead.

"Aww, but I want to know!" Yin pouted, her bottom lip tugged out in the way Blake could never say 'no' to. Like Weiss and Ruby's sad puppy face whenever she couldn't have cookies for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"I'll tell you one thing; egg." Yang wasn't really lying. But she was lying in the sense that made Yin thought she was brought into the world like a bird.

"I was born by an egg?" A layer of confusion covering her face.

Blake couldn't help but laugh. The back of her hand covering her smile. 

"No! Like, you were an egg!"

"I'm a bird?"

"No! You're a-" Yang gave up. A smile growing on her face the more she thought about her impulsive words.

Yin turned to Blake. "Mommy, am I a bird?"

Blake tried talking only to let out a loud laugh as she tugged her daughter to her chest. "Yes. You are in fact a bird sweetie."

Yin seemed to beam, taking her words to heart. "Can I fly?"

Yang ruffled her hair earning her a glare from Blake who had been trying to take out the knots.

"Not when you're sick my little bird." Yang snorted a little.

"Dang," Yin said. "I wanted to fly."

"Maybe when you can use your legs to get yourself out this bed."

"I'll do that right now!" Determination set in her voice. Arms out of the comfort of her blanket, legs already halfway touching the floor before Yang stopped her from jumping out of her bed.

"Slow down there Lightning Mcking! You are still sick!"

"But I want to fly!"

"You can fly after today and see if you are better tomorrow okay? I don't want you to get sick any more than you already are."

Yin reluctantly nodded. Her toes just barely touching the ground before she's swept up into the air and on Yang's shoulders.

"But today's an exception! Are you ready to 'fly' down the stairs captain?" Yang asked, making her way to the stairs, her voice echoing in the hallway.

Blake sighed. Thank god for Yang entering the room. Blake didn't really know how to dodge the topic. Not remembering how she did before she had met Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Before it had just been a habit, doing it for more than a few years. Now, she couldn't remember the last time she ever dodged a question since meeting Yang. 

~

It was dark before they even knew it. They had spent the day making food, watching TV, playing some board games when they had gotten tired, and Blake even read a chapter at some point and time. Now, Yin was asleep on the blonde mother who was laying her head on the raven-haired mother's lap.

Yawning, Blake turned off the TV. She looked down to see Yang stare right up at her, a loving smile forever embedded on her face.

"What?"

Yang looked away, still smiling. "Nothing,"

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Yang laughed.

Blake grew frustrated. "Tell me!"

Yang laughed harder. "Nothing, I promise. You just haven't changed much from Beacon. That's all." Yang sat up slowly, adjusting Yin to lay more comfortably in her arms before leaving the room to go put the child in her bed.

Blake's mind flashed back to when she had given birth to Yin; her breath heavy, heart pounding in her ears as Yang held the girl in her arms, wails coming out of the baby. Yang smiling like a dork. Police surveying the perimeter of the hospital still in search of the alleged attacker: Adam Taurus.

_His hands ripped apart her clothes and touched her everywhere she didn't want him to. Her arms were decorated with scars that were just healing before he came. It was the third time he came into her room she was kept in. He stuffed her mouth with a rag as she tried screaming her heart out. His arms held her hands above her head, a devious smile on his face as he moved within her. Not a single ounce of pleasure sparking within her, she wanted to die right there, beg him to just slice her head like he did with countless of ours, but all she got was the unnerving response he said only to her._

_"Such a face like yours to die? Not a chance, I'll take care of you, give you a home. I can give you things no one else would probably ever give you. Unlike me."_

_She thrashed against the bounds her legs were tied in. Her body bare for his eyes to ogle, hands caressing areas she only allowed Yang to ever touch._

"Hey, Blake come here for a bit?" Yang's voice drove her out the memories that evaded her mind whenever she found herself alone. Which, if she was being honest, was never ever since the incident with Adam. Yang was always near eye view or earshot from Blake.

"Uh, sure?" Blake got up reluctant to leave the couch.

She walked up the stairs to find Yang in their closet, digging through boxes. 

"Uh, what did you want me to do?" Blake kneeled down next to her.

Yang stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, arms still digging through the box.

"There's this little thing-" Yang grunted when she grabbed ahold of something. "I think it's in here somewhere, it's a ph- aha!"

She rolled onto her back when the box gave away and came out of the box. Yang laid on her back and gave the item to Blake.

"What is this exactly?" Blake pondered, her hands running over the slanted cover.

"It's a photo album! During our time at Beacon!" Yang jumped up, somehow getting Blake to her feet as well.

"Where did you-how did-what?" Blake opened the first page, the first picture they took on the page, and the only one on the page.

"I found it while you were sleeping a week ago. Thought that it would be a good time to bust out the guns now that it seems like he's butting into your head more frequently." Yang stroked Blake's back in a soothing gesture.

Blake didn't answer and instead flipped through the pages. Countless pictures of team RWBY together, at the beach, at Patch meeting the parents for the first time, going to Menagerie, a picture of the Belladonna's, meeting the ever-stoic Winter Schnee, Zwei jumping on Blake's lap, Blake screaming, more pictures and then, Ruby and Weiss' wedding day, and Yang and Blake's wedding, and the most recent one being the ultrasound of Yin. She hadn't even realized she was crying until Yang closed the album and held her close in her arms.

"We still have a lot more space, probably not enough for when Yin goes to school and graduates highschool." Yang kissed the top of her head.

Blake nodded, wrapping her arms loosely around Yang's waist. Burying her head into Yang's chest. They stayed like that until Yang suggested they go take a shower and get ready for bed, Blake mildly agreed, not wanting to get out of the position.

~

Blake laid down in bed listening to the soft snores of Yang. Her head resting on Yang's chest, the steady staccato beat of Yang's heart filled Blake's ears. Her own heart filled with love, the last of the taint she was consumed was only a memory that she prized. The lines scattering her arms fading away as the years passed and passed. And before she knew it, they would be gone completely and she would be waving her arm off to her daughter that was going across islands to finish her education. But the only thing that would never change and never fade, was Yang.

She would be by her side 'till she would die, and Blake would never have it any other way. So, as the beat of Yang's heart thumped, Blake's heart thumped alongside, nothing about Adam woke her up the morning after, not when she had everything she would ever wish for consuming her body as Adam Taurus drifted away in jail. 

Before she thought that the world despised her existence. That the world favored those who had everything and nothing. Now, she couldn't give a damn about the world and what it did to her. She got her happiness from the fairytales she read as a child. She lived the happy endings her favorite characters got to live, and sometimes she would feel like a princess whenever Yang was around.

She had everything she wanted to believe and she got it. She fought the world and all it's darkness to see the light at the end where all the books said there would be. She put her middle finger in the air and said to the world and all her tormentors to go fuck themselves because she got what she desired. She worked for her happy ending and she was going to live her life the fullest, because the world didn't matter as long as she had Yang, Yin, her friends and family, and a life she wouldn't give up.

Even if that meant another person was coming on the way. That just brought another light to her life, or maybe another life inside her life, or stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Just being honest here, I don't really know what the heck I'm doing here.


End file.
